


planning ahead

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, BAMF Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kidnapping, Nicky is prepared for everything, Nicky is tired of being kidnapped, Nicky's Pockets, Safe Sex is important kids, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: One thing the team can always rely on is Nicky being prepared for everything.ORNicky's pockets are like Hermione's beaded bag.Chapter 2:deleted scene "At the Club"Chapter 3:deleted scene "Kidnapped"Chapter 4:deleted scene "Take off all your weapons"
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 125
Kudos: 818





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Nicky-being-prepared-for-literally-everything shenanigans.
> 
> As usual, no beta, so let me know if there are any mistakes, and also if you think I need to tag some of the stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Joe has a habit of chewing gum before and after missions. He even has different flavours for different occasions, bubblegum flavour before a mission, spearmint for afterwards (he denies it being about overriding the taste of blood with something else - that's what the mints are for, after all).

For their current mission they file into the car at the crack of dawn, everyone running on just a quickly downed cup of coffee. Nicky is driving, being the most awake of all of them, Joe beside him in the passenger seat. He pats down his pockets in search of his gum because it wasn't in his bag. Coming up empty, he grumbles, and crosses his arms, irritated by everything this morning is turning out to be.

Taking one hand off the wheel, Nicky reaches into one of his numerous pockets, holding out a pack of gum for Joe, who happily takes one, so Nicky can return the rest into the depth of his trousers. Sighing in relief, he pops the gum into his mouth and starts chewing, relishing in the sweetness. After a minute he leans over the console, giving his partner a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, babe." Nicky smiles in return.

* * *

They're in the middle of a gun fight when Nicky hears Nile groaning and cursing in frustration. A quick look reveals that her hair tie has vanished from its place for some reason, and her braids are hindering her sight during the fight. A minute later they duck behind corners and tables for cover, to reload and take a breather before the next wave of opponents reaches them.

Nile is still cursing her lack of back up hair ties, and falls silent when Nicky wordlessly hands her one, a small smile playing around his lips. She takes it and quickly ties her hair back. "Thanks, Nicky. Where did-" Before she could finish her question, heavy footsteps approach them, and they get dragged back into the fight.

* * *

The desert sun burns down on them, as they walk at the back of the caravan on its way to Damascus. They had left Baghdad only two days ago, and spirits are still high this early on. Yusuf, however, hasn't eaten anything since they broke fast, and they have been walking for hours.

He doesn't voice his hunger to Nicolò or anyone else, they are all in the same situation after all, and they only have enough food for the journey. And so he keeps walking next to his companion in silence, easily falling into the pattern they have perfected over the last few decades.

One hour later, Yusuf's stomach makes a small rumbling noise, barely audible, but loud enough for Nicolò to turn to face him. He just smirks and opens his pack, rummaging around for a little. He takes Yusuf's hand and puts some dried fruit in it, before returning his pack to its original position on his back.

"Eat." Nicolò says, when Yusuf tries to hand it back, protesting, and so he acquiesces. He bows his head in thanks and manages to get his companion to at least take one fruit for himself, then starts eating.

* * *

Another gun fight. It seems to just be gun fights they find themselves in in the recent years, and Booker is growing sick of it. They're in an elevator, on their way up, and are checking their weapons, reloading when necessary. Booker's magazine is empty. That was his last extra.

"Fuck, I'm out of ammo." He lets his head fall back against the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes. "I'll take a gun off one of the next guards."

The gun is taken from his hand, and he opens his eyes to see Nicky reloading it, then handing it back together with another magazine. Booker grins at him. Prepared as always. "Thank you, brother. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Run out of ammo, apparently."

* * *

The AirBnB flat is akin to the innumerable hotel rooms they've stayed in throughout their lives, except for one difference. The fridge isn't stocked with mini bottles of alcohol. In fact, it isn't stocked with anything, and neither is the pantry. Collective groans sound through the flat as Nile relays her discovery. They (especially Andy, who had been driving all night) had been looking forward to a nice cup of coffee before they had to head out for shopping.

At least they weren't on the run, and they could turn right back to the door to go shopping, if they wanted to. They didn't. Nicky enters the kitchen to find Andy slumped over the breakfast bar, barely able to keep her eyes open, and whispering about wanting a coffee. Nile watches as he drops a few portioned packages of instant coffee on the counter.

"This should be enough until I get back with some real coffee and food." He snatches the car key from Andy's backpocket and turns back to the door.

"Babe, wait, I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Why do we always end up with blood in our mouths?" Andy growls as they leave the compound and a bunch of bodies behind them.

"I think that's just you, boss." Joe quips, and tosses a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Funny. Now give me some gum." He quickly shoves the gum and his hand into his pocket.

"No way! Get your own gum, Andy."

"I'm sure Nicky has mints, boss." Booker calls from the front, while Andy tries to bully Joe into giving her a piece of gum. She's still trying when they join Nicky in the car.

"Nicky, you got mints anywhere?" He throws her a look, playing offended, but is already handing her a tin.

"Of course, boss. What do you think of me?"

* * *

This was supposed to be a quick and easy mission. Infiltrate the building, get the contents of the safe, leave. Of course, it never could be this easy. Somehow, intel must have gotten out, or this CEO was particulary paranoid, either way the team is now staring at the safe, or what they could make out of it behind the bomb.

"Book, you can defuse this, right? And fast?" Nile looks at him expectantly, and he nods.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll have to use a knive for the wires though, and that's…. Well, not the best practise for a reason." He rubs the back of his neck, looking at the construction, mentally forming a plan.

"Pliers would be better, yes?" Nicky asks from where he is giving them cover, head turned around halfway, his eyes on the door.

"Yeah, but I don't have any."

"Right side of my belt, there's a multitool. It has pliers." Joe moves to get the tool, while Nile lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and Booker laughs breathily.

"Fuck, Nicky, what would I be doing without you."

"Defuse a bomb with a knive, apparently."

* * *

"Hey boss, we might get some information out of this one." Nicky rounds the corner, holding one of the target's guards at gun point.

"Perfect. Tie him up." The guard sneers at her.

"What, you telling me your boss is a-" Before he could finish speaking Nicky knocks him out with the butt of his gun, rolling his eyes. He pulls zip ties out of a pocket, and proceeds to tie the guard's hands and feet together.

"You happen to have some tape to keep the insults inside?" Nile asks while he works. Together they move him into a chair, adding more zip ties.

"Hm, I do, but it's not wide enough to cover his mouth." She sighs.

"Shame. Let's get some useful intel out of him, then."

* * *

The others have probably watched Andy take someone apart with her bare teeth before, judging from their unaffected faces as they watch her rip someone's ear off. This is Nile's first time, however, and she does not appreciate the sight, turning around to throw up her lunch.

The screaming has ceased when she stands back up, and Joe fishes a water bottle from a pocket on Nicky's thigh, holding it out to her with a sympathetic smile.

"We did the same thing, don't worry." Nile quickly rinses her mouth and then gulps down half of the bottle.

Meanwhile Andy is catching her breath after the battle, and then she stalks over.

"Well, that could have gone better, but at least no one died." Instead of a grin, though, they get a grimace. In her peripheral vision movements catches Nile's eyes, and it's Nicky rooting through his pockets, slouching down slightly. In the fifth one he seems to find what he was looking for, and he straightens triumphantly. Andy gratefully accepts it, and Nile is still confused, until Andy unwinds some of the floss.

Nile has to turn around again.

* * *

They enter the shipyard from a hole they cut in the fence, quickly and quietly approaching the containers.

"Nicky, we're in." Andy says as she touches her earpiece.

"Copy that. I have visuals on you." They could hear crunching over the comms as he speaks.

"Copy. What you got?"

"No movement so far. M&Ms for now."

"Crunchy?" Joe asks, as they split into two teams.

"No, peanut this time."

"We're in position. Anything else?"

"Copy. Chocolate raisins. Some granola bars I think."

"You think? We're also in position."

"Copy. Yeah, I don't think we ate them all yet. Oh, and I have banana chips."

"Just make sure you still hear the comm over the chewing."

"Copy that, boss."


	2. Deleted Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a second chapter because this deleted scene wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Safe sex is important, kids. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The music thumps in their ears, the beat loud, the bass vibrating in their bones. The lights flash, dancing around in a rainbow of colours, illuminating every space in the club. Joe and Nicky are sitting in one of the booths, drinks on the table, as they watch Nile have fun on the dance floor.

Their last mission has been exhausting on all of them, and they had decided to go on vacation, allowing Andy to heal from her wounds before diving back in. So now they're in New York City, and Nile had insisted they go dancing. Andy played the "I'm-injured-and-need-to-heal"-card to enjoy a nice evening in peace (she was probably strolling through the city, looking for trouble), and Joe and Nicky didn't need convincing in the first place.

The three of them danced together for a while after arriving at the club, until they were out of breath, and then had secured themselves a booth to have some drinks. Nile had wandered off to the dance floor ten minutes ago, Joe and Nicky assuring her that they were old and needed a longer break. She had huffed, and stalked off.

From what they can see of her, she's forgotten all about them anyway, as she's pretty wrapped up in another person. When she pulls the other person in for a kiss, Joe and Nicky look away and at each other. They're both smiling, a conversation held with only their eyes, and they don't notice Nile walking back to them, until she's standing in front of the table.

"You don't need to wait up for me. Nicky, hand me my jacket?" Joe looks towards the entrance, where the person was waiting, and grins up at Nile.

"Got it. Have fun, Nile." He winks at her, while Nicky holds out her folded jacket, along with some condoms. She raises her eyebrows at him, as she takes everything. He gives her a small smile and a shrug.

"Stay safe." She just rolls her eyes and turns around. Before she walks away she looks back at them, smiling.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." And with that she leaves. Joe also raises an eyebrow at Nicky, who shrugs again, and drains the rest of his beer.

"Let's dance, hayati." He stands up, and holds out his hand for Joe, who knocks back the last of his drink, and takes it.

They spend some time on the dance floor, feeling the alcohol and music pumping through the veins. Eventually, they end up chest to back.

"I hope you didn't give Nile all of our condoms, tesoro." Joe whispers into Nicky's ear, at least as much one can whisper in a club. Nicky tilts his head back to rest on Joe's shoulder.

"Of course not. You know I prepare for everything." Joe groans.

"Tell me, what else do you have in your pockets?" Nicky finally turns around to look at him and smirks. He leans forward and grabs Joe's hand as he speaks right next to his ear.

"Why don't you find out?" He's already pulling Joe off the dance floor and towards a door at the back of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who wants to guess what Nicky was carrying around this time?
> 
> Kudos and comments are, as always, highly appreciated!


	3. Deleted Scene No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky hates being captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Nicky's pockets aren't done yet.
> 
> Thanks **Whisp** for the general idea, and **Wannabe Historian** , **shatterthefragments** and **raven_aorla** for some of the other stuff Nicky carries around. 
> 
> As usual, this is unbetaed, please let me know if you find mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nicky hates being captured. He especially hates being captured by people who only vaguely know what they're doing.

Sure, they knocked him out enough to get him secured somewhere in a building. Yes, they actually used the good zip ties that are hard to break to tie his hands. Granted, they even took all visible weapons off of him.

But they have no idea who he is, and no idea how to deal with him. They tied his hands behind the chair instead of to the chair itself. Someone used a name to adress the guy patting him down. He knows they're looking for a phone on him, and in process are emptying all his pockets.

And he means, all of them. Which is another things he hates. Someone emptying his pockets. Because now he'll have to put everything back where it belongs, after he's out of here. He will get out of here, one way or another.

One way being his family breaking him out, another being him breaking himself out.

The point is, though, that he has a lot of things in his pockets, and it takes a long time to put everything back. Time he could use to clear the rest of whereever the fuck he is right now. Time he could use to get away from here. But no, he will have to use precious minutes to get his stuff back.

At least they haven't found any of the hidden weapons, he thinks. You have to focus on the good things.

* * *

Leon ties the guy to the chair, making sure to pull the zips as tight as they go.

"Find his phone." One of the others says, and Leon goes to work, patting down his pockets. Normally it's easy to find a phone on someone, but this guy has stuff in every single one of his pockets, how is he supposed to find something?

"What's taking so long? Empty his fucking pockets if you have to, Leon." He starts towards the guy's waist, where a phone would make the most sense because of the easy reach.

He takes a multitool and flashlight off his belt.

The right pocket has a small notebook with a pencil. He thumbs through it. A few drawings of scenery.

In the same pocket are condoms and lube packets. What the fuck?

In the left pocket he finds clips for the guns they took off of him earlier.

Leon works his way down. This dude has the weirdest shit in his pockets, seriously.

Chewing gum, mints, granola bars.

Tweezers, nail file, band aids, gauze, disinfectant wipes.

A bottle opener, matches and lighters.

A total handful of pens and a permanent marker.

A small sewing kit, a tape measure.

Tape, rope, zip ties.

A power bank, fully charged.

A grenade.

More ammunition for guns he didn't even have on him.

Floss, hair ties, bobby pins, earplugs.

Clamps and carabiners.

Tissues and tampons.

A pack of cigarettes, another lighter.

A water bottle.

A pocket knife and a smaller multitool.

Leon piles everything on the table beside him, ignoring the guy's gaze as best as he could. If looks could kill, this one probably would. He didn't find a phone, and says so.

* * *

The guy kneeling in front of him, Leon, adds his knife and back up multitool to the pile on the table, and tells the group that he didn't find a phone. If they hadn't fucking gagged him, he could have told them that himself. He had a comm in his ear, but hasn't been inactive for long enough to alert the team that something was up. It's not like he could answer or tell them anyways.

Leon stands up and retreats to the wall at the call of someone else, who now steps forward and glares at him. Nicky glares back.

"Where's your phone?" He asks, then takes out the gag. Nicky works his jaw for a bit, but stays silent. The man slaps him. He just looks at him. He gets slapped again. He sighs. This is getting annoying. The man keeps slapping him, while Nicky slowly opens the pocket knife in his hand. It had taken him a bit to get it out of his back pocket, but he has a chance now.

"If you didn't find it in my pockets, could you at least put everything back where you found it?" He keeps his voice even, uninterested, his arms steady as he cuts the zip tie binding them together. He switches the pocket knife to his left hand.

"What?" The man's face turns red.

"I asked if you could my stuff back into my pockets." He leans down, brings his face to his level. Nicky blinks as little drops of spit hit him, as the man talks.

"And why would I do that?"

"So I don't have to waste my time doing it before I walk out of here." Over the comm he could hear the team saying his name, he tunes them out. The man laughs.

"And what makes you think that you'll just walk out of here?" He has a smug grin on his face now, trying to taunt Nicky, who just rolls his eyes, and then kicks the man in the groin. He brings his arms to the front and ducks down as the shouting starts, pulling a knife from its ankle holster with his right hand. He sits back up right as the first person reaches him.

He fucking hates being captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	4. Deleted scene no.3: hidden places hidden spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But first I'll have to ask you to take off your weapons." Nicky raises his eyebrow at him. "I want this to be a peaceful negotiation." He raises his other eyebrow and not so subtly looks at the four men who have their guns trained on him, and the six men holding down his team.
> 
> OR
> 
> On a mission Nicky is forced to divest himself of his weapons. Where does keep all of these???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes I am back on my bs with another chapter dedicated to Nicky's pockets. Although, technically, not everything is stored in this trouses in this one, but shhhh.  
> This was in part inspired by [this](https://eurythmix.tumblr.com/post/634641713592467456/i-want-a-scene-in-2-old-2-guard-where-someone) Tumblr post (read: it got me to actually finally write this one).
> 
> This is as usual unbetaed, so let me know if you find mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nicky makes another sweep through the room, and settles his scope on their mark. The others were spread throughout the other attendees, one eye on their target and his men. He followed the man's path, as he is pulled from one conversation into the next, the champagne in his glass suspiciously never dwindling. He tells the others as much over the comms. No answer comes, not even a "copy" from Andy. He sweeps the room again, trying to find his team. They're gone, and so is the target. He curses under his breath, and trains his scope on the top window of the east wing, methodically checking each window.

"I have your team" comes the target's voice over his comm a few minutes later, "take the side entrance on the west side. Don't worry, I won't harm them. I want to make a deal, but you'll have to come here to get them."

Nicky curses some more, and gets up from his lying position, slinging his rifle across his shoulder. They had plans for situations like this, but not actually for this situation, as they wanted to do this mission without killing anyone, which is why the others are barely armed. His position as sniper was only meant to be just in case.

Well, that case has come, but as they weren't anywhere in the east wing that he could see, they probably were in the west wing, and the setting sun is glaring off the windows, making it impossible for him to see anything. They couldn't have waited to get caught until it was dark, could they?

He quickly reaches the mentioned door, and is led inside by two men, one of them walking behind him, with his gun trained on his head. Nicky holds his hands up as he walks, not that he would actually need one of his weapons to dispose of the guards, but he does need to know where the others are, and it's just easier to follow them for now.

They end up leading him to a room in the northern end of the west wing, where their mark is waiting for him across the room. To his right Andy, Joe and Nile are lined up on their knees. By the looks of it they went without a fight. He ignores the man they're here for and gives them a pointed look. "Seriously? How did you get caught?"

"Sorry, I slipped up." Nile admits.

"It's alright, don't worry. Did you at least try to do _something_?" He asks the other two.

"Of course , we wanted to deescalate it, but they got hold of our comms before we could try, and they haven't listened to us since." Nicky sighs, and before he can say anything else, their target adresses him.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure we can come to an acceptable agreement for all of us." Nicky rolls his eyes, for the team, sure, for him and his company? Not so much.

"But first I'll have to ask you to take off your weapons." Nicky raises his eyebrow at him. "I want this to be a peaceful negotiation." He raises his other eyebrow and not so subtly looks at the four men who have their guns trained on him, and the six men holding down his team. "Well, call that insurance if you will." Nicky rolls his eyes, and takes off his rifle.

"Where do you want me to put them?" Not that there are many surfaces in this room to begin with, but maybe he'll humour him.

"Just on the floor." He bends down and sets it down carefully, this is one of his most prized possessions after all. Then goes on to take off the handguns strapped to his torso. His hand automatically move towards his belt.

"Oh, right, I don't have my sword with me." One of the men coughs, Nicky barely hides his smirk. "Do you want me to take out the ammo, as well?" A nod, and he starts with the clips on his tac vest. After that come the ones in his pockets, making a small pile on the floor. The men he can see seem to be getting nervous. Good.

"I want to make sure my family is okay, before we start talking." The man makes a 'go ahead' gesture, and Nicky walks over to the others. He crouches down to be on eye-level with them, and begins to talk to them in Pashto, as that is the only common language between the four that is not likely to be spoken by anyone else in the room, however their target interrupts him.

"Speak English. No secrecy." Nicky rolls his eyes again, but acquiesces.

"Fine. Are you all fine? They haven't hurt you?" The others shake their head.

"We're fine, babe. Thanks for coming to get us."

"You know I'll always come for you." Before they can continue their conversation, one of the guards speak up.

"Sir, he has another gun on his ankle." Nicky looks down, his trousers have ridden up his ankle due to his crouch, revealing the handgun. Joe winks at him.

"Get up and take off any other weapons you're hiding." His eyes will fall out of their sockets with how often he's rolling them this evening, Nicky's sure of it. The gun is taken out of its holster, as are the knives strapped to his other ankle, and he adds everything to the pile.

"Honey, he said all of them, didn't you hear?" Andy teases him.

Everyone in the room watches him as he continues to retrieve knives, guns, a garotte or two, switchblades, some more ammunition, a grenade or two and are those throwing stars? Andy's smirking, Joe's grinning and Nile's expression is becoming increasingly disbelieving. He understands, his hiding places are peculiar and not to be recommended unless your name is Nicolò di Genova. The guards in his sight are all sweating profusely now, hands becoming slightly unsteady.

"Cuore, I think you forgot your thigh holster." Nicky plays along and snaps his finger as is he only just now remembered.

"I did, thanks for the reminder, love." He opens a zipper on his upper thigh, which does not actually open a pocket, but gives him access to a hidden holster, carrying a gun and a knife. He puts them on the top of the pile. "Now, that should be all of the weapons." Andy and Joe snicker, they know what his inflection on the last word means.

"No, it isn't. You forgot your left shoe, sweetums." Andy butts in once again, and Nicky sighs.

"You're right buttercup, scusi." He leans onto one of the guards with his left hand, not that he needs the support, but just to mess with them, and pulls a dagger from his shoe.

"Alright, I swear this is everything now. So, why don't we get started? We all want to make it out of here alive, and I really want to avoid getting blood on my family's evening wear, and these are my custom trousers, so I hope you will be open to our demands. If you promise to put them all into a bag, you can even put my weapons somewhere else for the negotiations, as long as you swear to stay peaceful. I hate having to use improvised weapons, you understand?" He puts his arm around the guard's shoulder, messing with them some more.

Their captors share nervous glances, and give him a once over or two, trying to figure out what he has still on him that could be used in a fight. (Pens, multitools, rope, the guard…)

Their target nods slowly, nervously, and Nicky smirks. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments, they are highly appreciated and are what keeps me going.
> 
> Deleted scene of the deleted scene:  
> Nile: Alright, why were you and Andy calling each other cheesy petnames?  
> Nicky: We do that sometimes to mess with people. Especially when Joe and I are in the mood to use ours, so when Andy joins in, it just confuses everyone, makes them think about the nature of our relationship instead of what we're there for?  
> Nile: That actually works??  
> Andy: Sometimes. Especially when we use the super ridiculous ones like 'stud', 'foxy' or 'beef cakes'.  
> Joe, Nicky and Andy start laughing.  
> Nile: How did you even think of those?  
> Joe: Google.
> 
> Five minutes later:  
> Nile: Where the fuck did you stash all those weapons Nicky?  
> Joe: Believe me kid, you don't want to know.  
> Nicky: Yeah, you really don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, I love feedback in the form of kudos and especially comments!


End file.
